Last Friday Night
by Auden Grey
Summary: "I'm not worried about her. I'm more worried about you," Jade said cryptically. Tori spends her Friday night with Cat and things go awry pretty quickly. Cat/Tori/Jade friendship.


**AN: Yay, my 2nd fic! I'm proud to say I've seen more episodes so I'm getting a better handle on the characters. This is just an all over the place idea I had for a bit. Hope you like it!**

* * *

****"Tori! Tori!"

Upon hearing Beck's voice, Tori nearly slammed her fingers into her brightly decorated locker. She carefully placed her History book on its side and shut it quietly, counting to ten in her head before turning around to face Beck with a pleasant smile. She looked over his shoulder four times just to make sure Jade wasn't in sight.

"Hey, Beck!"

"Hey," Beck nodded coolly. "Has Jade talked to you?"

"If barking at me like a dog counts, then yes," Tori said, slightly shivering as she recounted the memory of Jade growling at her in the girls' bathroom. "But if it doesn't, then no."

"She was supposed to talk to you….I need a favor," Beck said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "We need a favor," he quickly corrected himself.

"See, you had me," Tori began, starting to walk away. "But then lost me when this favor included helping Jade."

Beck grabbed Tori's arm and looked at her desperately. He was never one for groveling but this was important. "It's more of a favor for Cat."

"You're evil," Tori sighed after a long pause. "What is it?"

"Cat's been staying with Jade for the last couple of days while her parents are visiting her Uncles in San Francisco."

"Uh huh…"

"Well Jade and I have hardly gotten any time alone. The other day, Cat walked in on us…. you know…"

"Playing scrabble?" Tori feigned innocence. The last thing she needed was the mental picture of Beck and Jade doing the horizontal tango clouding her mind and giving her nightmares. Beck gave her a look. "I know. I don't want to know, but I know."

"We just need one night alone. One night," Beck pleaded. "The last time Jade left Cat alone in her house was a disaster. Cat painted all of Jade's scissors pastel. I thought Jade was going to flat line."

"So you want me to babysit Cat?" Tori guffawed, throwing her arms wildly in the air. She was kind of hurt that Beck was insinuating she had no plans on a coveted Friday night! "What if I'm busy?"

"Are you?"

"W-what if I'm busy?" Tori's voice faltered and she quickly gave in. "Fine, fine. I'll watch her."

Beck's eyes widened in happiness. Just as he was about to pull her in for a hug, a distinct cough was heard from behind him. He abruptly pulled away and greeted Jade with a kiss.

"Did you talk to her?" Jade grumbled.

"I did."

"He did," Tori confirmed with a nod. She cowered against her locker when Jade glared at her.

"And?"

"She'll do it."

After a pause, Jade laced her fingers through Beck and glanced Tori up and down.

"Well, tell her I said thank you."

"She's right there," Beck said, tilting his head toward Tori. "You can thank her yourself."

Jade contemplated thanking Tori, she really did. Instead, she shook her head and turned on her heel, dragging Beck with her. "No."

Even though Cat was absolutely one of her best friends, she was still a lot to handle one on one. Cat was essentially a child and needed to be watch constantly or else she'd break something or spill something or hurt herself.

"You're welcome!" Tori called after the couple, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

At exactly 7:00, Tori heard a loud knock on her front door. She took a moment to compose herself and paused her recording of _CSI_. Then she realized it was paused on a dead body and if Cat saw, she'd absolutely freak out. The knocking became more incessant but Tori was determined to pause the TV on a more appropriate picture.

"Vega, open the door!"

"Who is it?" Tori played dumb, giving up altogether and shutting off the TV. She took her time and slowly opened the door, revealing a smug looking Jade. "Hi, Jade."

"Yeah, hi," Jade grumbled. "Look, Beck told me to tell you how much I appreciate you taking Cat for the night. I'm telling you one thing Vega, if anything happens to her, I will beat your face in. Got it?"

Tori looked a bit offended. She was competent enough to watch Cat, thank you very much! "We'll be fine, Jade. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried about her. I'm more worried about you," Jade said cryptically.

Before Tori could ask why, a high-pitched squeal preceded Cat before she ran through the door excitedly. She was already dressed in her adorable matching cupcake pajamas and Mr. Longneck was gripped tightly in her hand.

"Hi, Tori!" Cat yelled, practically tackling Tori to the ground with a hug. "Jade gave me four cupcakes for dinner so I'm a little hyper!"

"You don't say," Tori half-laughed, half-whimpered. Jade was smirking in the doorway.

Beck sidled up to Jade and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I told you we shouldn't have given her four cupcakes."

"You're right," Jade said, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. She rummaged through her bag and produced a single red velvet cupcake in a Ziploc bag. "Cat! Do you want another cupcake?"

Cat's eyes widened into saucers as she untangled herself from Tori. "Kay, kay!"

Tori used her long legs as an advantage and took three big steps to snatch the bag out of Jade's hand before Cat could get there. She threw it on the ground and stomped on the bag until the cupcake was smashed into little red crumbs. Jade didn't look happy and Cat whimpered sullenly.

"Tori!" she whined.

"There was a bug in it," Tori told Cat seriously, sighing in relief when the little redhead believed her.

"Yucky," Cat wrinkled her nose. She skipped back over to the couch and made herself at home, chatting happily to Mr. Longneck about how they were at Tori's and how much fun they were going to have!

Tori already had a headache.

"We better get going," Beck said, tugging at Jade's wrist. "Be good, Cat!"

"Kay, kay!" Cat giggled into Mr. Longneck. "You sound like my dad!"

"Or don't be good," Jade said as Beck pulled her along. "Don't be good!"

Tori shut the door behind her and stared at Cat almost helplessly. "So, Cat. What do you want to do?"

Cat tilted her head in contemplation before a big smile broke out on her face. "I think we should bake brownies!"

"Cat," Tori groaned. "You just had four cupcakes! The last thing you need is brownies!"

"Phooey," Cat pouted, crossing her arms while jutting out her bottom lip. She looked up at Tori with pleading eyes. "Pleasy? We don't have to eat them now! I can save them for tomorrow. Please, Tori, please?"

The defeated look on Tori's tired face must have said it all. The next thing she knew, Cat was climbing the counters looking for some brownie mix. Tori rubbed her temples and basically had to extract Cat from the cupboards below the sink after she practically slid off the kitchen counters.

"Cat, relax! Relax!"

"I can't help it!" Cat clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "I'm just so happy to be here! Jade usually locks me in her guest room when Beck comes over."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Typical."

"So, are we making brownies or what?"

Tori folded pretty quickly and grabbed the brownie mix from one of the cabinets. Cat squealed with joy and hightailed it for the fridge. "I'll get the eggs!"

"Okay. We need two!"

Cat rummaged through the fridge and grimaced when she came across a lumpy green gunk thing. "What is this?"

Tori looked at the container in Cat's hand and shuddered. "That's Trina's facial mask. I wouldn't touch it."

"It's so jiggly!" Cat howled in delight, shaking the container back and forth. "It reminds me of my grandmother's arm when she waves!"

"Cat," Tori warned firmly. "Put it back."

Cat did as she was told and reached for the carton of eggs. She took out two and turned around with a silly giggle. "Tori, catch!"

Before Tori could protest, Cat lobbed the two eggs over her head and they immediately cracked all over the floor. Cat gasped and reached for the paper towels. Tori groaned and sidestepped Cat while she bent down to clean up the yolky mess.

"Tori!" Cat whined. "This is all yucky!" She looked up at her friend with a slight pout as the egg goo slowly oozed down from the paper towel.

Tori took about six deep breaths and took over for Cat, lifting her out of the way. She quickly cleaned up the mess with a bunch of fresh paper towels and just hoped her parents wouldn't notice the slight discoloring of their wooden floor.

"Cat, you need to calm down," Tori told her friend all motherly.

"I know," Cat admitted with a shrug. "I'm just excited!"

"I know you are," Tori smiled. "And I'm happy you're here but you're…"

Cat began to blink rapidly. "W-whaty?"

"How about some ice cream instead?" Tori offered meekly when Cat looked like she was about to cry. "I have chocolate chip cookie dough."

"Yay!" Cat bounced up and down happily. "I love any kind of dough!"

Tori motioned for Cat to sit on the couch and quickly grabbed the ice cream from the freezer. She got two spoons and joined Cat on the couch. The redhead was first to dig in, taking a generous scoop and shoving it in her mouth. Tori just laughed when some of the ice cream got all over Cat's mouth.

"Can't take you anywhere, huh?"

"That's what my mommy and Jade always say!" Cat wiped the excess ice cream off with her pajama sleeve and dug in for more, pretending to fight with Tori's spoon when she went to get more at the same time.

"Let's watch a movie!"

Tori was careful to not agree so quickly. She knew all of Cat's movie choices and she was definitely not in the mood to watch Disney movies all night. Instead, she slowly put the ice cream pint down and looked at Cat with a wide smile.

"How about I paint your nails instead?"

Cat's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "That's an even better idea!"

* * *

"Tori, I am super duper sorry!" Cat cried, placing her hands over her mouth. Tori was currently googling how to get nail polish out of clothes on her Pear Phone. As a peace offering, Cat held up Mr. Longneck. "I'm sorry, Tori," she grumbled in a deep voice, making the stuffed animal kiss Tori's cheek. "I didn't mean to!"

"It's fine, Cat," Tori sighed tiredly. Not only was the aroma of nail polish permeating through her living room, her favorite pair of jeans were currently slumped over the back of a kitchen chair covered in neon yellow polish. It's not like Cat meant to knock it over…right? "I'll live."

"I will buy you some new jeans," Cat said with an affirming head nod. "I will!"

"You don't have to," Tori said, squeezing Cat's hand. It was getting to be pretty late and she was pretty surprised Cat was still chock full of energy. "Why don't we just watch a movie and settle down?"

"Can we watch _Lion King_?"

"No," Tori said darkly. "I'm picking the movie."

Cat jutted out her bottom lip and hugged Mr. Longneck. "Phooey!" She watched Tori rifle through her DVD collection and started to get excited when she came across the kiddie movies. "Oh, _Aladdin_!" She tugged on Tori's arm. "No, I wanna watch _Peter Pan_! No, no! _The Little Mermaid_! I have hair just like Ariel!"

"CAT!" Tori snapped, her eyes narrowing at her little redheaded friend who was currently cowering next to her on the couch. "Enough, okay? Enough!"

"Okay," Cat whimpered, burying her face into her most precious companion. Someone who never talked back to her!

"I swear it's like you're doing this all on purpose," Tori muttered, a little louder than she wanted to.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cried, mustering up all the courage to glare at her usually nice friend. "Jade didn't tell me to do anything if that's what you're trying to say, Tori Vega!"

Tori gasped. Now it all made sense. She pointed an accusing finger at Cat and just mumbled a bunch of inaudible words until she found her voice. "Aha!"

"I mean," Cat cleared her throat. "I mean, Jade told me to be good! I didn't say anything! Please don't tell Jade I ruined her plan!"

"What exactly was Jade's plan?"

Cat let a defeated whine and scooted closer to Tori. "_Fiiine_! Jadey told me to, she told me just to drive you crazy. More than I normally do…I was supposed to do other stuff like a cut a clump of your hair off but I'm not allowed to use scissors. I didn't want to do it, Tori! But Jade threatened to cut off Mr. Longneck's tail! I couldn't let that happen. Mr. Purple would make fun of him! Are you mad at me?"

"Cat, breathe," Tori instructed nicely, placing both of her hands on Cat's shoulders. The younger girl did as she was told and squealed happily when she was pulled into Tori's arms. "I'm not mad. I should have suspected something."

"I think Jade was worried I was going to have more fun with you," Cat whispered as she played with the sleeve of Tori's sweater. "I just don't want anyone to be mad at me."

Tori squeezed Cat tightly. "How about you tell Jade you had fun, but not as _much_ fun as you do with her."

"I can?" Cat's eyes lit up. "You won't be mad?" When Tori shook her head in confirmation, she hugged her friend in thanks. "You're the best!"

Tori felt her phone vibrate next to her. It was a text from Beck saying they were on their way back. Five seconds later, she got a text from Jade telling her not to respond unless she wanted to go bald. Then, her eyes lit up. She turned to Cat with a big smile.

"Hey, Cat?"

"Yessum?"

"You like pixie sticks, right?"

Cat nodded her head frantically. "I love pixie sticks! It's like drinking fairy dust!"

Tori pretended like that made sense and went to retrieve Trina's hidden stash of candy in the cabinet next to the fridge. She pulled out ten multi-colored pixie sticks and placed them in Cat's hand.

"Are these all for me?" Cat whispered in awe. "Jadey only lets me have two!"

"These are all for you," Tori said, ruffling Cat's hair. "Go ahead! Have them."

Cat didn't need to be told twice. She quickly ripped open the tops of three pixie sticks and shook them in her mouth. It wasn't long before they were all gone.

"You're the best, Tori! Now I'm never going to sleep tonight!"

"Good," Tori chuckled to herself, catching Cat as she jumped into her arms. "I bet Jade will be happy to stay up with you!"

Cat's reply was cut off by one rude knock, followed by the door swinging open. Jade stood in the doorway looking bored.

"Ready?"

Cat squealed and ran for Jade full speed, launching herself into her taller friend's arms. Jade stumbled backwards and nearly fell into the bench on Tori's front porch.

"JADEY," Cat boomed, waving her arms all around. "Guess what Tori gave me?"

Jade glared at Tori before looking back at Cat. "I don't want to know. Go get in the car."

"She gave me TEN pixie sticks!" Cat answered anyway, waving her arms frantically in the air. "Ten! Just like I have ten fingers and ten toes."

"You'll only have eight fingers and toes if you don't go get in that car," Jade warned. Cat gasped and scampered to the car. "I will kill you, Vega."

"For what?" Tori played dumb, twisting her palms up. "I'm merely returning Cat in one piece as per your request."

"Yeah but she's all cracked out on sugar!" Jade groaned. "Now she's going to be bouncing off the walls all night!"

"Aw," Tori feigned sympathy. "Kind of like how you brought her to me."

Jade narrowed her eyes and snatched Mr. Longneck off the couch. "Give me this stupid thing," she grumbled, tucking it under her arm. "This isn't over."

"I think it is," Tori sang triumphantly. "Admit it, I won."

"You didn't win anything," Jade shook her head. "I'll get you back."

"I'm sure you will," Tori agreed. "But for now," she began, pushing Jade out the door. "I win."

She shut the door behind her and couldn't help but do some awkward victory dance. She settled back down on the couch and prepared herself to get back to the _CSI _episode she was into before Cat showed up. Just as she was about to hit play, the front door swung open and Cat came barreling in.

"TORI!" Cat beamed, jumping right on top of her friend. "Guess what? Jade said I could sleepover here tonight! Isn't that great?" she screeched, shaking Tori back and forth.

Tori's mouth fell open in shock. She pushed Cat off of her and glared at Jade, who was smirking in the doorway.

"I win," Jade stated matter-of-factly.

"You win," Tori scowled in defeat. "You _so_ win."


End file.
